


LICENTIOUS

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss Moon Taeil, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secretary Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Semi-Public Sex, Top Moon Taeil, WinWin is a cockslut, also a cumslut lmao, blowjob, can anyone say power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: “Sicheng, this is not appropriate,” Taeil tried, but snapped his mouth shut when Sicheng tightened his grip on Taeil’s hand and narrowed his pretty eyes at him.“There is no one here,” Sicheng reasoned, like he was speaking with a child, rather than someone who was four years his senior, and quite literally his senior at work. “I’ll be done before they’re back.”Taeil tilted his head at him, disbelief in his eyes. “You can’t guarantee that.”“We’ll see,” Sicheng said lowly. He opened the door to the conference room and pulled Taeil inside.





	LICENTIOUS

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created in response to a [daily prompt](https://twitter.com/nct_spice/status/1141810174518104064) by nct spice, in anticipation of the upcoming [NSFW NCT Fic Fest of the same name](https://twitter.com/nct_spice/status/1140506374691938309). Please enjoy.

The conference room Sicheng led him to was empty.

Everyone in their office had left for lunch already. Taeil, ever vigilant, had denied his subordinates’ invitation to join them, citing all of the work he’d allowed to pile up over the weekend. It was a mistake, he realized. Anything would be better than being led down the empty corridor by his devil of a secretary Dong Sicheng.

“Sicheng, this is not appropriate,” Taeil tried, but snapped his mouth shut when Sicheng tightened his grip on Taeil’s hand and narrowed his pretty eyes at him.

“There is no one here,” Sicheng reasoned, like he was speaking with a child, rather than someone who was four years his senior, and quite literally his senior at work. “I’ll be done before they’re back.”

Taeil tilted his head at him, disbelief in his eyes. “You can’t guarantee that.”

“We’ll see,” Sicheng said lowly. He opened the door to the conference room and pulled Taeil inside.

It was somewhat dark in the room, indirect light flitting in from the windows covered by blinds. There was a cool draft from the air conditioning, and Sicheng shivered slightly at the temperature change.

Taeil extended his free hand, settling it on Sicheng’s hip. “Don’t get me wrong. I am very attracted to you.”

Sicheng smiled, a precious little smile that had Taeil’s heart constricting with its adorableness. “No problems, then?”

“Not quite,” Taeil said, ignoring the way that gorgeous smile was wiped clean off Sicheng’s face with his words. “This is our workplace. You are my subordinate. I’m not sure how this will play out, but it doesn’t feel right of me to be doing this with you.”

Sicheng pushed Taeil’s hand off his hip and moved to pull the blinds shut over the glass wall, blocking any view of the hallway.

After a stretch of silence, Sicheng replied, “You’re not taking advantage of me.” His eyes found Taeil’s and captured him in their gaze. In that gaze lay strength—an assurance to Taeil that this wasn’t a product of him being in a higher position than Sicheng; that Sicheng actually wanted to do this.

“How do you want me?” Taeil asked, because he honestly could not think of anything else to say in the moment. He wasn’t very experienced in _quickies_ , or the correct equivalent of this unbelievable position he had been thrust into. Wasn’t sure where to start, what reasonable boundaries he was supposed to conform to.

So, he waited for Sicheng to take the reins, since Sicheng had initiated this, anyway.

“Take off your tie,” Sicheng ordered. He ran a hand down Taeil’s arm, firmly, his licentious intent crystal clear.

Taeil held back a sharp intake of breath at the tone in which Sicheng regarded him. Usually he was the one giving the orders in situations like these. It was new. New, but… not unpleasant, Taeil decided.

He pulled off his tie as instructed, handing it to Sicheng who took it hastily. “I don’t know if we have time to get completely undressed, Sicheng.”

“Obviously,” the younger replied, tugging at the tie in his grip experimentally. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

“What?” Taeil’s eyebrows pulled together. “What for?”

“Lunch _break_ ,” Sicheng reminded him. “They won’t be gone forever. So, we should hurry. Turn around, please.”

Taeil blinked, still confused, but acquiesced nonetheless.

When Sicheng’s cool hands touched his skin, the fabric of Taeil’s tie pulling tight around Taeil’s wrists, it finally dawned on Taeil just what Sicheng’s plan was.

“Oh, damn,” Taeil said. “Tying me up?”

“I don’t want you to mess up my hair.”

Taeil turned around once Sicheng had knotted the tie around his wrists, and glanced at the younger’s hair. Blond, parted to the side, styled neatly into a business-casual quiff. It looked good. Then again, Sicheng always looked good. It was what brought Taeil to this point in the first place.

“Looks good,” Taeil noted.

Sicheng nodded, a light blush dusting on the crests of his cheeks. “Thanks.”

Then Sicheng grabbed Taeil’s belt.

“Whoa!”

Taeil, taken completely surprise, was easily pushed back, until his lower back and wrists pressed uncomfortably into the long conference table. Sicheng’s fingers deftly worked the buckle of Taeil’s belt, yanking it and his pants open.

“Sicheng, slow down,” Taeil said softly.

As if he hadn’t heard Taeil, Sicheng dropped to his knees, dragging down Taeil’s pants with him.

“Fuck.” _Sicheng’s going to blow him?_

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sicheng admitted, reaching forward and pressing a palm to surround Taeil’s clothed cock.

“Sicheng...” Taeil groaned, rolling his head back. His cock twitched against Sicheng’s hold. The anticipation was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Are you sure?”

“I was made for this,” was the only reply, before Sicheng grabbed the band of Taeil’s briefs and pulled them down to his knees.

Taeil sucked in a breath when his half-hard cock was exposed to the open air. He refocused his attention on Sicheng, who was inching forward, eyes drinking in the sight of Taeil bare.

Taeil wanted to say something, maybe remind Sicheng that this really wasn’t necessary, that he wasn’t the type of guy to take advantage of his employees like this. He’d never even dreamed of doing this with Sicheng before—Well, not at work, at least. Not when they were acting as boss and employee. If Taeil had dreamed of similar happenings in another context, then that would be his secret.

Sicheng leaned forward on his knees, hands drifting up to rest on Taeil’s large thighs. “You smell amazing.” Sicheng’s voice was deeper than usual, which seemed impossible to Taeil. But there was no mistaking it, as Sicheng pressed a close-mouthed kiss against Taeil’s lower stomach and whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Sicheng,” Taeil reached out for him, but to his despair, his wrists were still tied at his back. Which was _entirely_ the point. He jerked, Sicheng’s hot breath fanning over his cock. “God, look at you.”

Sicheng met his eyes, and the asshole _smirked_. It had to be illegal to be as sexy as Dong Sicheng.

Sicheng wrapped his fingers around Taeil’s length slowly, pressure feather light. He pumped his hand a few times, eyebrows drawn in concentration. And then he leaned forward to swipe his tongue against the head of Taeil’s cock, lapping up the precome that had dripped out.

Taeil threw his head back, moaning so loud it echoed in the room, barely concealed by the sound of the air conditioning. “Fucking…”

Taeil barely had time to catch his breath and look back down before Sicheng circled the tip of Taeil’s cock in those thick, unholy pink lips of his, surrounding Taeil in his wet warmth.

Sicheng hummed, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and hollowing out his cheeks. Taeil couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Sicheng actually seemed at home, down on his knees, still in his suit, Taeil’s cock on his lips, sucking and swirling on it like the sweetest candy. His cheeks pulled taut as he opened his mouth further, swallowing down more of Taeil’s length until Sicheng’s nose pressed against the skin of Taeil’s pubic area.

Everything in Taeil was telling him to break free from the restraint around his wrists, to hold Sicheng by the head, to fuck into his mouth and yank him down further, until he choked, but he couldn’t. He settled for pushing his hips forward, chasing the pleasure Sicheng’s mouth gave him.

Sicheng gagged slightly, and Taeil clenched his legs together, thighs trembling.

“Sicheng, I’m gonna fucking come.”

He half-expected Sicheng to back off, make him suffer. But Sicheng didn’t, and instead reached around to squeeze Taeil’s ass, _hard_ , and pull back so far that Taeil’s length almost left Sicheng’s mouth. Then he pushed forward again, shoving Taeil’s cock in his mouth. Back out, in, out, in, until Taeil was keening loudly and coming into Sicheng’s mouth.

Sicheng kept at it, milking Taeil’s cock completely with his mouth, until Taeil was jerking from overstimulation, rubbed raw by Sicheng’s tongue in the best kind of way.

Pulling off with a plop, Sicheng rocked back on his heels. He made sure Taeil was looking before he swallowed of Taeil’s come. Taeil watched, transfixed, as Sicheng raised his fingers to wipe the bits of come that had gotten onto his lips and chin and sucked his fingers into his mouth. He made a show of swirling his tongue around his fingers, and then swallowed again.

When he was done, he tilted his head to meet Taeil’s gaze and opened his mouth, showing off its emptiness. He’d swallowed every last drop of come, and was proud of it.

“See?” Sicheng asked, and his voice sounded absolutely _fucked_ , breathy and low. His eyes were watering and he blinked back the tears, shooing them away. “I told you I’d be done before they got back.”

Sicheng stood, and his fingers slid down Taeil’s arm once more, leading the older boy to turn around. He removed the tie from Taeil’s wrists and rubbed at the place where it had been.

“Hope you didn’t strain too much,” he said, “Bruises might be hard to cover there.”

And, oh, Sicheng was playing with fire now. And by the glint in his eyes, he knew it.

“We should get back, before they return.” Sicheng eyed Taeil’s still-bare lower half. “I take it you can do all that on your own?”

Taeil glared at him. “You’re too much.”

Sicheng shrugged. “Sorry…” Turning around, Sicheng made his back to the door. He hesitated. “Boss.”

Sicheng threw one last lustful stare over his shoulder, before he opened the door and pointedly _didn’t_ close it.

In that moment, Taeil realized how dangerous this secretary of his was.

Dangerous might have been his new type.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223)


End file.
